Lost
by Rain makes me cry
Summary: Three months after Maka had defeated the Kishin, the Albarn family and Blair disappear. When all hope of finding them is lost, Soul realizes he loves Maka after already rejecting her and goes into a state of depression. Three years later, they return, but Maka isn't the same person she once was.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Lost

Chapter 1

**Soul POV**

The scent of steak filled my nose awakening me from my long-deserved nap. I opened one eye and looked towards the kitchen where my meister was preparing dinner. She was chopping vegetables, mincing them into tiny pieces before dropping them in the pot. I opened both eyes before yawing, stretching as I did so. Maka heard and turned to look at me and smiled.

"I see you're finally awake." She turned back to the task at hand. "Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you set up the table."

"Uh...sure." I got up from the couch and headed to the cabinet where the silverware was located at, right next to Maka. She didn't look at me or say anything. "Oi, Maka, is something wrong?" She looked at me like I was crazy. I had every right to ask. Maka's been acting weird lately since the defeat of the kishin three months ago. She's still the same flat-chested, Maka-Chopping bookworm, but _different_. Maka had even rushed to make me a death scythe. Now she's acting nice. She didn't even yell at me for sleeping so long and I've been asleep since _noon_.

"So Maka is BlackStar and Tsubaki coming over for dinner? You could feed a whole army with all this food." It was true. Maka made nearly everything you could think of. Steak, soup, pasta, noodled, mashed potatoes, chicken legs, corn, hamburgers, not to mention all the deserts.

"No just the two of us." She took off her apron and sat on the couch before opening up a book. The soup was still cooking. "Make sure the soup doesn't spill." I sighed and sat down next to Maka and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maka, your my partner. If something is wrong, you know you can talk to me."

"I know Soul, I've...I've just been a bit stressed lately. I'll tell you when I'm ready." She got up and began to serve dinner. She served me just about everything. I licked my lips before stuffing my face with food. I heard Maka sigh and I looked at her. "When will you ever learn some manners? Some former rich kid you were."

"I'll do that when you learn to stop hitting people with books." She glared at me before replying "I only do it because you deserve it."

I knew what she meant and I smirked. "It's not my fault you're flat-chested." I was about to take a bite out of my meal when I heard the two words from hell.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

A 800 page book appeared out of no where and crushed my skull knocking me into my food. After a few minutes of seeing stars, I rubbed my aching head. I forget what we were talking about and I realized I've just been Maka-Chopped. And she wonders why I cheat on tests.

Maka finished dinner and began to wash the dishes. I quickly finished in hopes of being to talk to Maka more about what's been bothering her. She ignored me and walked to the living room right when I finished eating. She opened up a book. Not even trying to ask, I joined her the couch and watched TV. It was pretty boring. Just some reruns of a 70's show I think Spirit use to watch. After a couple of hours, I realized the time. I got up and was about to walk to my room when Maka stopped me.

"Wait Soul." I tuned towards her and asked "What is it Maka?" in a very lazy tone. I wanted to get some sleep bad.

"The reason, the reason I'm so stressed is because..." She looked away, "I love you." I froze. Maka loves me? No that's not possible. I mean she's Maka. The same Maka who wants to be strong to protect her friends and not be protected, even by me. The same Maka who's too busy reading that she doesn't even know how to play basketball. This was Maka, the girl who cared so much about her grades, she doesn't even notice the looks some boys give in her class.

But she noticed me. She sees me as something more as friend when I don't.

"I'm sorry, Maka but I only like you as a friend. We can never be-" Maka interrupted me. "I know Soul. I've known for a long time already. You don't have to tell me. I just wanted to tell you before-" She didn't finish her sentence. Maka ran to her room and shut the door never looking back once. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I started to feel very sleep and my last thought was 'I'm sorry Maka.'

**Maka POV**

I sat on my bed hugging me legs. I finally did it. Even though I knew what his answers would be I finally told Soul I loved him. I was crying when I heard a tap. It was coming from the window. A figure wearing a cloak was floating and standing there right outside as if it was nothing. And we're on the second floor too. I opened the window and let the figure in. Immediately the cloaked person pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. You'll find someone better."

"I know mama, I just wanted to tell him before...I already knew what his answer would be. It's ok. Besides after today we'll be enemies right?"

Mama sighed. "Yes you will, but hopefully, we can prevent that." She grabbed some photos and postcards that were on my desk and put them in a pocket of her cloak. "You'll probably want these later. Might as well take them now." I smiled at her.

"Ok I'm ready let's go." I turned off the lights to my room and jumped at the room meeting two other cloaked figures. I smiled at them as one of them gave me a cloak. "Are you sure about this? You can stay you know papa, Blair."

"I'm not going to let my daughter face this by herself." My papa said in serious tone for once. I looked at Blair and asked "And you?"

"The same as Spirit here." She replied gesturing at my father. "I won't let you fight alone. Besides it gets boring without you." I couldn't help but smile.

"Then let's go."

We walked out of Death City. I took one look back. I thought about the last words I couldn't finish telling Soul.

_I just wanted to tell you before I had to leave, possibly forever._

Goodbye everyone. The next time I see you, I hope we're not enemies.

I walked into the desert with the rest of my family.

* * *

**A/N: I should probably be updating my other two stories but this one I had stuck in my head and just had to write. **

**Oh well... **

**And this story takes place after the anime. Maka is about 14 and Soul is like 15.**


End file.
